Conventional soda inclusive classes are susceptible to environmental corrosion which occurs when sodium (Na) diffuses from or leaves the glass interior, as well as to retaining water on their surfaces in many different environments, including when used as automotive windows (e.g. backlites, side windows, and/or windshields). When water is retained or collects on automotive windows, the water may freeze (i.e. forming ice) in certain environments. The more water retained on a windshield, the higher power wiper motor(s) and/or wiper blade(s) required.
In view of the above, it is apparent that there exists a need in the art for (i) a coated article (e.g. coated glass or plastic substrate) that can repel water and/or dirt, and a method of making the same, (ii) a coated soda inclusive glass where the coating(s) reduces the likelihood of visible stains/corrosion forming; and/or (iii) a protective hydrophobic coating for window substrates that is somewhat resistant to scratching, damage, or the like.
It is known to provide diamond like carbon (DLC) coatings on glass. U.S. Pat. No. 5,637,353, for example, states that DLC may be applied on glass. Unfortunately, the DLC of the '353 patent would not be an efficient hydrophobic coating and/or would not be an efficient corrosion minimizer on glass in many instances.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,900,342 to Visser et al. discloses a fluorinated DLC layer on an electrophotographic element. From about 25-65% fluorine content by atomic percentage is provided at an outermost surface, to provide for low surface energy in an attempt to make removal of xerographic toner easier. Unfortunately, this DLC inclusive layer of the '342 patent would be too soft for use on a glass substrate in automotive applications and the like. Its apparent lack of sp.sup.3 C--C bonds contribute to its softness. It is believed that continuous exposure to sun, rain, humidity, dust, windshield wipers, and/or the environment in general would cause the '342 DLC layer to break down or degrade rather quickly and/or substantially over time.
Thus, there also exists a need in the art for a DLC inclusive layer that has sufficient hardness and durability to withstand the environment while still exhibiting satisfactory hydrophobic qualities.
It is a purpose of different embodiments of this invention to fulfill any or all of the above described needs in the art, and/or other needs which will become apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.